


lesbian jealousy drama

by BSnows



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Basically Lexa is crazy jealous, Clarke is party girl Griffin as usual, Crossover, F/F, Finn is the douche bag as usual too, Jealous Lexa, One-Shot, Rose Ellen Dix - Freeform, Rosie Spaughton - Freeform, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSnows/pseuds/BSnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When you love someone as much as I love Clarke, you'll understand that when anything threatens that, anything at all, I will get mad."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa and Clarke are famous YouTubers and happily married with each other. Just not when Lexa has a jealous rage and feels the need to share the story in the next video they're shooting.<br/><b>(ROSE AND ROSIE x CLEXA CROSSOVER)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	lesbian jealousy drama

"You know what," Octavia says after she takes a sip of her pink drink and clumsily puts it down on the orange colored bar. Lexa doesn't help but judge her a little bit for always getting drunk so quickly. "I'm really proud of you two."  
  
"What?" Lexa frowns, and it's not because she's as drunk as Octavia, but the place is crowded with loud people.   
  
Octavia leans over the bar and gets closer to Lexa, who's already sitting extremely close to her. "I said I'm proud of you and Clarke, grandma," she mocks and says a little bit louder. "My best friends in the world are married, dude!" she exclaims and hits both hands on the bar, Lexa smiles but immediately pays attention to Octavia's drink, that had almost fallen on the surface because of Octavia's excitement. "That's the best shit in the world."  
  
"Yeah, I need to agree with you," Lexa chuckles. "And I'm not saying this because if I didn't it would sound quite weird, but I'm happy with that too."  
  
Lexa feels warm inside. She had listened so many times before that her relationship with Clarke was something special and that they're lucky to maintain a good marriage while working together for Youtube, but to hear that from Octavia is rare. It's something.  
  
"I mean, I more proud of you, though," she confesses as she takes another sip of her drink. Lexa stops thinking about how lucky she is and realizes the drink in her own hand is practically untouched, so she mirrors Octavia's moves and takes a sip of her drink too. "Clarke is pretty badly behaved, or was," Octavia's face shows confusion over her own thoughts. "You like, tamed _the_ party-girl Griffin, you know?"  
  
A smug smile curls Lexa's lips. "I know," she makes a noise with her tongue before turning around to seek for Clarke. "I have my ways."  
  
"Gross," Octavia snorts. "Do you lock her inside the house or something?"  
  
Lexa ignores the fact she's a little bit hurt by the comment that suggests she's not enough to keep Clarke. She's more concerned over the fact she's looking around the pub and she can't see any sign of Clarke or Raven.  
  
"Honestly," Lexa says, giving up on looking for them and returning her attention to Octavia. "I don't know what I did, but I'm glad it worked. I'm just overly protective and pretty skilled at many useless things. I'm just lucky."  
  
Octavia chuckles over the fact Lexa is absolutely clueless about her beauty and charisma. Also, because the overly protective point is painfully real.  
  
"Remember when I was drunk-" Octavia starts, but Lexa interrupts her right away.

"Like, every fucking day?"  
  
Octavia rolls her eyes and ignores Lexa's smug face.  
  
"No, when I was pretty wasted and dancing with Clarke at that party and we unintentionally kissed and when you found out you got mad at me for like, a year?"  
  
" _Unintentionally,_ " Lexa rolls her eyes and takes another sip of her drink.  
  
"I slipped ok," Octavia explains with both eyebrows arched. "And you guys didn't even know each other at the time, that's sick."  
  
"Hey," Raven shows up between Lexa and Octavia with a very strong breath of alcohol. "Have you guys seen Clarke?"  
  
Octavia looks at Lexa and smiles because she already knew what the reaction would be. Lexa's face can go from "I'm happy drunk talking shit with my best friend" to "I'm going to kill you" in a second.  
  
"She's not with you?" Lexa calmly asks, trying her best to keep her face devoided of any expression that would report her internal sudden worry.  
  
"Duh," Raven says. "I thought she was here."  
  
Lexa's nostrils open wide and her jaw is unquiet as she tries to breathe normally.  
  
"Lex," Octavia looks concerned at her. "Chill."  
  
\---  
  
"CLARKE?" Lexa shouts, but in vain. Seems like everybody decided that it was time to get off the tables and circle around the place to talk even louder than before. Lexa is deeply regretting suggesting them that this place was a good idea. Although very popular and cool, it doesn't help much when you're trying to find your missing wife.  
  
"She must be in the bathroom," Raven rolls her eyes to Octavia before she follows Lexa. Octavia just laughs at the situation and feels sorry for Clarke's soul if she happens to be talking to another girl. Or a guy. Or anyone, honestly.   
  
"I can't believe she's not with you," Lexa says as she walks to the bathroom with Raven, "Where else would she possibly be?"  
  
"Why don't you _text_ her?" Raven says like it's the most obvious thing to do in the world.   
  
"She left her phone with me."  
  
Raven lowers her walking pace and watches as Lexa furiously marches to the bathroom, slightly pushing everybody that's in her way. " _Oh, shit_." 

\---  
  
"What the hell?" Clarke looks at Raven over Lexa's shoulder with a very confused face. Raven just shrugs, she couldn't really explain too without saying that her wife is crazy jealous and a pain in the ass sometimes. Lexa is hugging Clarke so tight it is ridiculous and people are starting to stare.  
  
"Jesus," Raven says as she turns to walk to the bar again. "I'm never getting married."  
  
"I was worried," Lexa pulls away to look at Clarke. She knows it is silly, but she can't help but check her face with her eyes to see if there's any mark of unknown lipstick or any new bruise in her neck.  
  
"I wanted to pee," Clarke explains. "But look at this fucking line, I'm never leaving here."  
  
Clarke's lips turn into a pout and Lexa feels like an asshole.  
  
A big one.  
  
She can't believe she has that much insecurity inside of her. But it doesn't feel like it's her fault, Clarke is, to her, simply the most gorgeous and wonderful human being that had ever existed in this world. She remembers when Raven, who was their mutual friend before they even met each other, said to her that she doesn't even need to bother taking Clarke on a first date. Although that sounded like a ridiculous slut-shaming, seemed like everybody was trying to warn her all the time how big of a party girl and how many people she had already fucked during her life and how much she loved her reputation.

But, somehow, Clarke chose Lexa. She chose her to be her partner in crime. She chose her to start a Youtube career. She chose her to be her wife. She chose her to start a family together. And that's all so magic it feels it's going to break anytime.  
  
Lexa agrees so much when people say she's the luckiest girl on Earth.  
  
"Oh, baby," Lexa coos and kisses Clarke's insisting pout, Clarke sounds and acts like a baby when she's drunk. "We can go home, is that ok?"  
  
Clarke nods, still looking sad like a little kid. Lexa takes Clarke's hand and kisses her knuckles before they walk together to find Octavia and Raven.  
  
"Waitress, waitress," a random guy wearing a black leather jacket and a ridiculous haircut appears and snaps his fingers. Lexa didn't notice he was referring to Clarke until she lets her hand go to talk to that man.  
  
"Excuse me, that's insulting," Clarke points her finger to the guy, who raises his hands in surprise. "First, I'm not a waitress. Second, that's not how you call a waitress, only douchebags snaps their fingers."  
  
The guy looks very, very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he says, but eventually, smiles. "Let's to this again. Hi, I'm Finn," he reaches his hand to Clarke. "Former douchebag."  
  
Clarke shakes his hand while she scans his body with her eyes. Something in that guy makes her thing she had already met him somewhere. Maybe they went to school together.  
  
"Clarke, what are you doing?" Lexa asks, but her voice was apparently too low since Clarke ignored her question.  
  
"I'm Clarke, the waitress," she says and the guy chuckles.   
  
"You should say you're Clarke, the princess", he imitates Clarke's accent and tries to get closer to her, but Clarke stops him.  
  
Lexa's done.  
  
"I'm married, I'm sorry," she says right after hearing Lexa's loud snort.  
  
"Oh," he says, still completely ignoring Lexa's existence. "Why isn't he around?"  
  
Lexa's so fucking done.  
  
"Get your ass out of here, she's _my_ wife," Lexa takes Clarke's hand again and looks at her, "Babe, you need to pee, remember? Let's go."  
  
Clarke nods and makes her way to meet the spot that Raven and Octavia are, forgetting that she was interacting with a human being seconds ago. Lexa notices the guy is ready to follow them, so she turns to face him.  
  
"Excuse me, if we weren't already clear on this, she's my wife," she fixes her eyes on his eyes, "therefore, you have no reason to chase her. Do you understand?"  
  
Finn blinks at her. "Yeah."  
  
"No," Lexa comes closer to him. Her look is so cold it gave Finn a light shiver. "Do you _understand_?", she repeats.  
  
"Yeah," he swallows.   
  
"Good."  
  
As soon as Lexa turns to follow Clarke, she notices she has quite an audience. Not only her wife and friends but a couple of strangers are looking at her with a surprised look.  
  
"Shit," Octavia exclaims. "Tell him, Lexa!"  
  
Lexa shyly smiles. Raven snorts at the situation, again. And Clarke's heart, different from her bladder, feels light as a feather. She loves Lexa so much, but even more, when she protects her like that. Even though Lexa's probably going to complain about that guy and be mad at her for the rest of the night, make a video about this and bring the topic up when they argue in the future, she's so happy she has Lexa.  
  
Clarke really is the lucky girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by Rose Ellen Dix's "Lesbian Jealously Drama" video in her Youtube channel. I'm so sorry guys, but I simply HAD to get this thing out of my mind.
> 
> (loupagneau.tumblr.com)


End file.
